


EACH OTHER

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post k:rok, alittle sappy reishi amd saruhiko cant cook, humor (a little), saruhiko being himself and reishi feels sorry for his shirts, saruhiko overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reishi and Saruhiko enjoy a relaxing evening to themselves after a strenuous day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EACH OTHER

EACH OTHER

The black coffee he wanted rolled into the slot of the vending machine. He was going to need more than one can. He thought as he bent down to pick it up. As he straightened, he felt a presence behind him. 

Before he could turn around and acknowledge the person, strong arms wrapped around him and warm lips touched his nape like a caress from a feather. He leaned into the familiar comfort and let out a sigh. 

"Working too much? " a deep voice asked. 

"What if someone sees us? " the younger enquired completely ignoring the question. 

"No they won't. Because it's two hours past the office time. Everybody's gone home. Why are you still here? " worry was clear in the deep voice. 

Breaking from the embrace for the fear of getting too used to it. 

" your here too. Besides I don't wanna argue right now reishi. Please. There's a lot of work to be done. " the younger said as if talking itself was becoming a struggle now. The fact that his thigh wound would start throbbing all of a sudden only added to his misery. 

It was the elder's turn to sigh. 

"Let's cut a deal. One hour and then we both go home regardless of the work pending. "

The younger's eyes narrowed. As his lips parted to let out a retort, 

"Please Saruhiko. "

His words died in his throat. His face stayed still except for his eyes which looked a bit sad. Looking over the elder, he could tell he was in dire state of rest. Those usually bright violet irises only wanted to close right now and all his muscles seemed tensed under the stuffy uniform. 

But Reishi won't rest unless he did. Won't go home unless he did. The man was stubborn like that. After greatly trying to suppress another sigh but too tired to win, he let it out and said, 

"Okay. Deal. But no veggies tonight. " he added quickly. 

Reishi's lips stretched in a fond smile. He pressed his lips, this time on the younger's pink ones and murmured an "okay"

 

Exactly one hour later saruhiko found himself packing up and leaving despite his work being incomplete. He felt like he was committing a sin. He desperately wanted to stay back but then reishi's tired expression flashed before his eyes.

 

His feet hurried towards the exit leaving no room to change his mind. 

He found Reishi waiting in the car parked in front of the gates. The elder smiled on seeing that his lover kept his word. 

"Ready to go home? "

The younger nodded while fastening his seat belt. 

The first thing they did upon reaching THEIR flat was kiss properly. Like a proper couple. 

After that they got out those constricting uniforms and rewarded their aching muscles with a hot bath. 

And of course they got in together. And of course reishi washed saruhiko's hair for him. And then of course saruhiko tried to find things to complain about because his pride wouldn't allow him to admit, that yes no one did it better than reishi. 

They stayed in the bath tangled together til the water temperature wasn't pleasant anymore. 

 

After that as per routine saruhiko went to the couch to watch tv and reishi went to the kitchen because eating was all that saruhiko was good at when it came to cooking. 

" No veggies" he grumbled from his comfy couch. 

" yes yes" followed by a chuckle was his received reply. 

 

There was this time when reishi teased saruhiko about his completely non-existant cooking skills. Saruhiko was bent on proving him wrong. 

That was the day when they got a new set of frying pans and a new oven because saruhiko's cooking was just that good. They decided that keeping saruhiko out of the kitchen was for the greater good. 

As promised, Reishi cooked an all meat dinner which saruhiko ate (more like stuffed ) without many complaints. More than usual anyway. But saruhiko was saruhiko after all. 

After watching a boring and sappy movie which was a potential danger to mankind's intelligence (according to saruhiko of course); the couple decided to retire for the night. 

Reishi threw on his usual yukata while saruhiko (as usual) rummaged through reishi's drawers to find another crisp and pressed shirt to sleep in(because he was a drama queen who wouldn't sleep in anything else despite the elder's constant protests )

"Saruhiko that shirt is expensive" 

"And comfortable thank you very much" said the younger without much bite. 

He had already slipped under covers. The elder smiled at his lover's antics and slipped in as well. 

It took them few seconds to get comfortable. After that reishi ceremoniously kissed his lover's lips, cheeks and head and whispered a quite good night. 

Saruhiko always complained and said that reishi was being a lame sap but they both knew that he enjoyed such little gestures of affection. 

Two pairs of eyelids fluttered close and the curtains were pulled on the night for the two people safe and secure in each other's arms. 

They had each other. 

Nothing else mattered. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Hope you liked it! Please leave comments! And don't ask me why they weren't in their night clothes after the bath! Just don't cause I don't know! Hehe..


End file.
